(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable chair, and more particularly, to a chair that the backrest can be detached for cleaning purpose.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Chairs are widely used in homes, offices or public areas. The chairs used in offices are required to provide comfortable sitting experience to the users because the users sit in the office chairs for a long time each day. A chair used in office may bring the users have different levels of pain and uncomfortable feelings if the chair is not designed properly and correctly.
Generally the conventional chairs used in offices are focused on the material used for the backrest and the structural strength of the whole chair, the conventional chairs do not have soft and comfortable design to meet ergonomic requirements. The material used for the backrest and the armrest cannot be detached from the chair so that when the users feel humidity and hot in the summer days, and cold in the winter days. The material used for the backrest and the armrest may be deformed permanently after being used for a period of time.
The present invention intends to provide a chair wherein the material of the backrest can be detached from the chair so as to be cleaned.